


Accepted at last

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Coming Out, Freedom, Gen, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: A one-shot about Thomas Barrow traveling through time to the present day. Set after the events of the movie.
Kudos: 6





	Accepted at last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-insert fanfic, although my name is changed for privacy reasons.

One day, Thomas Barrow found himself traveling through a portal.

 _‘What is this?’_ he thought just as he fell into a chair in an empty room before the portal disappeared.

‘AHHH!’ he shrieked when a young woman tapped him on the shoulder, ‘Who are you and where am I?’

‘Greetings, stranger’, the woman, Lucy, said, ‘I’m Lucy and you’re in the year 2020.’

‘2020?’ Barrow said with a confused expression, ‘But that’s not for another 93 years at least!’

‘Ah’, Lucy said, ‘I see you’re a time-traveller from 1927, going by what you just said.’

‘I’ve come _into the future_?” Barrow asked.

‘Yes’, Lucy said, ‘By the way, what’s your name?’

‘Name’s Thomas Barrow’, Barrow said, ‘Pleased to meet you.’

**Later that day…**

‘Blimey!’ Barrow said in alarm as a car with flashing lights and sirens sped past, ‘What was that?’

‘I think it was a police car’, Lucy said before she noticed something wasn’t right, ‘Thomas, are you alright?’

‘They’re after me!’ Barrow said while desperately looking for a safe place, ‘I’ve got to find somewhere to hide.’

‘Why?’ Lucy asked.

‘The cops…’ Barrow replied, ‘They _always_ ruin our fun in one way or another!’

‘I don’t get it’, Lucy said, ‘You haven’t done anything illegal, so why would you think that they’d be after you?’

‘You don’t understand, Lucy’, Barrow said, ‘I am nothing but a low-life criminal.’

‘Why do you think that?’ Lucy asked just as one of her friends turned up.

‘Hey, Lucy, how’s it going?’ the young man asked.

‘I’m good, thank you’, Lucy said, ‘Oh, by the way, this is Thomas Barrow.’

 _‘Whoa!’_ Barrow thought upon looking at the young man, _‘You’re quite the piece of eye-candy, aren’t you?’_

‘P-pleased to…uh…well…um…m-meet you, s-sir’, he said nervously.

‘Ah’, the young man said, ‘Just call me Samson.’

‘O…k?’ Barrow said dreamily before realising, ‘Ok then, Samson.’

It was then that Samson’s phone vibrated.

‘That’s Mum’, Samson said before left left, ‘See you tomorrow, Lucy.’

‘Goodbye’, Lucy said.

‘I saw what was happening back there, Barrow’, Lucy said, ‘The way you stuttered when he introduced himself and all…’

‘Ok, ok, I give up!’ Barrow said, ‘I’m not like most people, that’s all; I’m weird, I tell you, weird!’

‘In what way?’ Lucy asked.

‘Fine, I’ll tell you’, Barrow said, ‘I have same-sex attraction.’

‘Oh’, Lucy said, ‘I see.’

‘Just _don’t_ tell the cops please’, Barrow said, ‘I don’t want another night in the slammer!’

‘Why would you be locked up?’ Lucy said, ‘It’s perfectly legal these days.’

‘What??’ Barrow asked, completely gobsmacked at what he’d just heard, ‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’

‘Yes, Barrow’, Lucy said, ‘You can be completely open in public about it and most people won’t have a second thought. There are still very few backward-thinking people who don’t like it though.’

‘I cant believe it!’ Barrow said, ‘The world _will_ be accepting of people like me in the future then!’

‘Yes’, Lucy said.

It was then the portal re-appeared.

‘Goodbye, Barrow’, Lucy said.

‘Goodbye, Lucy’, Barrow said before he and the portal disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and made this fanfic to pass the time; I have had the general idea for a month or so and finally acted upon it.


End file.
